


热带夜

by Echopammy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 探索者系列
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopammy/pseuds/Echopammy
Summary: 给鱼酱的白烂小车
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, 米海尔/刘飞龙
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	热带夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherry_CS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/gifts).



> 捆绑，微暴力，脏话，言语挑逗，性描写。

刘飞龙又一次半夜醒来，坐在床上生闷气。

他没有洗澡，身体黏腻，头发纠结散乱，各种新旧红痕从脖子延伸到胸口，乍一看仿佛刚被人强暴了。

睡在他身旁的男人呼吸均匀，大半边脸埋在被子里，只露出一小撮金发。

“妈的。”刘飞龙脚趾抽动，靠着强大的自制力才没有把人一脚从床上踹下去。当然，抬不起腿也是原因之一。

他的俄国男友两周前刚从老家回到香港，一落地就软磨硬施地把他哄进私宅，理由是“缓解半年没见面的思念”。两人白天都忙于工作，“缓解”的任务便大部分都落在了床上。

飞龙也是男人，也有生理需求，最初的几天两人也是干柴碰烈火，玩得十分尽兴。米海尔一向享受性事上的主导权，飞龙偏懒，房事也就由着他去了。照理说，他们本该配合默契，交流甚欢。

然而越是久旱逢甘露，某人也就越发地得寸进尺，野马脱缰，仗着情人的放任和自己的体能优势，连续几天变本加厉地玩花样，发展至昨天，连飞龙说出安全词都没能阻止米海尔发疯，只顾着他自己做了个痛快。

飞龙也很痛快。叫了个痛快。

他没有夸张。米海尔发起疯来就像嗨了春药的打桩机，不但在他身上尝遍了各种的体位，还引导他摆出各种姿势。并不是没有快感——飞龙承认自己体验到了酣畅淋漓的快感，但比起事后扑面而来的羞耻感，显然后者更加要人命。

那种感觉就像大浪裹碎石，浪退了，碎石留在沙滩上，冲不掉，还硌脚。

作为一个心高气傲的黑帮首脑，被人反绑着双手压在床上像翻咸鱼一样地干，这种事情都不需要传出去，连他自己都觉得太过不堪。

越想越羞，越想越气，飞龙决定报复。现在，立刻，马上。

借着微弱的月光，飞龙环顾四周，看到了落在地上的睡袍，眼睛一亮，立刻翻身下床，将上面的腰带扯下来，又绕到另一边把米海尔的那条也扯下来。

恨恨地将两条衣带搓成一条，飞龙庆幸当初米海尔坚持选择了这款银质栏杆式的大床，自己当时还嫌弃了一番，他喜欢木质的。

他轻手轻脚地绕到米海尔身边，将对方的双手高举过头顶，缠上衣带，绑好，又绕过栏杆，打上死结。一切都完成后，那人还在酣睡中。

“哼。”飞龙冷笑一声，揽了把头发，拖着疲惫酸软的身躯回到床上准备继续补觉。头刚挨上枕头，耳边就传来慵懒的声音：“宝贝，你这是在玩什么游戏呢？”

飞龙一愣，脑中下意识地把刚才的捆绑流程又过了一遍：两条衣带，三个圈，两个死结，应该没问题，于是他平静地回答道：“玩睡美人的游戏啊，宝贝，你喜欢吗？”

“当然喜欢了，但是如果可以的话，我更希望在白天玩，晚上手臂有点凉呢。”男人微笑着说。

“别担心，白天和晚上我都会让你玩个痛快，什么时候结束看我的心情。宝，贝。”

米海尔露出委屈的表情：“亲爱的，你这是在生气吗？你一生气就喜欢学我说话。”

“随你怎么想，我现在要睡觉了，如果你不想更难受就闭上你的嘴。”飞龙一把扯过被子盖在头上。

“…告诉我你为什么生气嘛。”男人开始撒娇。

飞龙用被子捂住耳朵。

“你看你看，你生气了又不说原因，你这样莫名其妙的惩罚我很委屈啊。”米海尔用脚尖碰了碰飞龙，对方没理他。他叹了口气，望着天花板：“既然你不说原因，那我只好自己猜喽，反正我不认错你就不会消气，对吧？”

半分钟过去了，对方依然没回应，米海尔抽了抽鼻子，开始自顾自地说起来。

“让我想想…是不是因为我昨晚又咬了你的乳头？我承认我下口是有点重，但那也是有原因的，我从小口适期就没有得到过满足，你知道的，我的母亲很早就离开我了。你当时没有阻止我，我以为你并不反感…你的乳头又小又软，含在嘴里像樱桃，我发誓我只是用门牙顶了顶，没有真的想咬，如果你不喜欢，下次我会轻一点的。”

飞龙在黑暗中皱起了眉。

“要不就是前天晚上的那个新体位你不习惯？我是说，你第二天走路的姿势是有点不大对劲，但我当时没往心里去，因为你那天正好练习了体术，我以为是训练的关系…我见过你练体术的样子，你身体的柔韧度简直令人惊叹，所以我才觉得那个幅度对你来说没什么问题。现在想想，那天我的膝盖也不太好受，应该是维持同一个姿势用力太久的缘故。如果我伤到了你，我很抱歉，我不会再那样操你了。”

“哦…还有，周二那天晚上，对对，那晚我们一共做了三次，嗯，三次还是四次？我记得我射进你体内的时候说要你帮我生个孩子，从那之后你就再也没有正脸面对过我了，哪怕我吻你的时候。现在回想起来，你应该是生气了吧？我发誓我只是随口说说而已，你应该也知道那只是句玩笑吧，毕竟我射进去过那么多次了你也没有怀孕，不是吗？”

飞龙蜷起脚趾，握紧拳头。

别听，别想，别理，赶快睡着，睡着就好了。

“如果这些都不对的话，我就只能想到那一件事了…上周六，你含我的时候过程不太顺利，你的牙齿磕到我了，于是我说你的小猫嘴塞不进我的大香肠…哈哈哈，对不起，我不是故意想笑的，我只是想起了你当时的表情…我大概伤到你的自尊心了吧？其实你舔得我很舒服，我只是没有说出来罢了，你不需要有压力，这种事情多做几次后就会变得越来越熟练…”

“闭嘴！！米海尔！你他妈的再说话我就把你的嘴也封起来！！”飞龙几乎是从被子里跳出来。

“啊啊啊宝贝你好可怕，就算我都没有猜对，我也有在努力嘛！”

“你听不懂人话吗？我要你闭嘴！”

“不要！如果你不告诉我原因，我就一直说到天亮！”米海尔撅起嘴。

飞龙额头青筋暴起，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，用丹田之力吼了出来：“你问我原因？你自己交代了那么多恶劣的行径你还敢问我原因？哈哈！对！你咬我的时候我是没有反抗，我他妈的手被你绑在背后我怎么反抗？还有！还有！我体术再好，谁顶得住被你压着干两个小时？两个小时！我练整套体术都不需要两个小时！啊！别他妈的给我扯什么周二，你哪次射的时候不说要我给你生孩子？每一次！你每一次都说！我他妈都听腻了！米海尔你是不是失忆了？还有，我不看你是因为你那天笑我像怀了双胞胎，你知道你那天射了多少次吗？我是个男人，我知道难堪！还有，还有，如果是你主动要求我为你服务，就最好别他妈嫌东嫌西！！”

刘飞龙喘着粗气，感觉自己毕生的修养都在交代在这个男人身上了。

米海尔张着嘴，一脸惊讶状：“天呐，亲爱的，我竟然不知道你心里有这么多的委屈。我错了，我很后悔，你确实应该惩罚我。”他眨了眨眼睛：“我真诚地向你道歉，为了表示我的诚意，我愿意让你对我做同样的事情，只要你肯原谅我。”

飞龙本来因为缺氧而头昏脑涨，不打算再理会这个男人，却在听到米海尔最后一句话时转过头来，危险地眯起眼睛：“真的？这可是你说的。”

米海尔点点头：“只要你能够消气。”

飞龙二话不说，一个翻身爬过去，将米海尔身上的被子扯下，双腿跨坐在他的大腿上，低头狠狠地咬了一口他的乳头：“你可别后悔，我是不会手下留情的。”

米海尔又眨了眨眼睛。

飞龙眉毛一挑，坐直身体，手托住米海尔的大腿根，想把它们拉开。

几秒钟过去了，对方纹丝不动。

加大了手上的力道，依然不动。

对于一向以爆发力取胜的飞龙来说，第一次没有成功，之后便很难再有结果了。

飞龙尴尬地跪在原地，手足无措，就在此时，强壮的阿拉斯加棕熊突然起身，一把抓住飞龙的手腕，将手中的睡衣带缠了上去，再一个翻身把人压在了身下，整个过程风驰电掣，飞龙还来不及发出一声惊呼就被人堵住了嘴。

绵长又熟悉的深吻。

吻结束后，衣带也被打好了结，米海尔一脸坏笑地看着恼怒的情人，眼里满是愉悦：“宝贝，下次绑人的时候，记得不要把结打在手的上方，别忘了，人类还有十根灵活的手指头呢。”

飞龙一边挣扎一边骂：“米海尔，我不会原谅你的！”

男人吻上他的脖颈，慢慢下移至他的胸口：“我已经反省过了，宝贝，你可以亲自验证一下。”他一口舔上飞龙的左胸，舌尖灵活地挑逗着那一粒粉红色的凸起。

飞龙一瞬间弓起背。米海尔的确没有再咬他了，但那夹杂着羞耻感的欲望却迫使他又一次发出了撩人的呻吟。

黑暗中，飞龙看不见米海尔脸上狡黠的笑。 想要欺负一只偷食的猫，最好的办法就是安静地等待他偷食成功，然后在他满足地舔爪子的时候，突然从黑暗中跳出来，咬一口他的屁股。


End file.
